Creating Belief
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: It's Hidan's final moment's and he realizes that Jashin is closer than he realized, now if only he could get Jashin to remember the fact. One-shot.


Creating Belief

**By: ****TheDeadGirlRisen**

**Beta'ed by: **_**N/A**_

* * *

**Author Notes: **One - Shot, but if someone wants to continue this they can, it's left open ended, though slightly biased towards one way then the other.

**Word Count: **761

**Date Written: **6/13/19

**Date Posted: **6/13/19

* * *

"_If someone believes in something strong enough, does that make it real?"_

* * *

Hidan glared at the black haired boy standing before him as he hung over the hole. The boy had been clever setting up a trap so far in advance, and then to actually lure him to the trap. It surprised him that the boy was this clever, he had just though it had been a whim for the boy to separate him away from Kakuzu.

"When you curse someone, you dig two graves," The boy, Shikamaru spoke. "You know what that means?"

Hidan frowned his thoughts racing, even he knew that being exploded into bits and buried underground wouldn't end well for him. What was more shocking to him though was the fact that he had lost, Jashin-sama had always been by his side before, making sure that he would survive.

So why now, against this boy of all people did Jashin not help him? Hidan paused as he remembered the last he had official heard from Jashin, it had been nearly seventeen years ago, when his lord had told him he would be taking human form, so he wouldn't be directly contacting him.

The thing was that Jashin would have no memory, either until he died, or Hidan was able to remind him. Hidan shivered slightly, Shikamaru was the right age, could it be?

The boy had kept speaking, a dark undertone in his voice as he kept flicking the lighter, trying to get it to light. Hidan realized at this point either two things would happen, either the boy would blow him to pieces and he would be in that hole for Jashin knows how long. Or he could try and convince the boy that he was Jashin, to awaken the boys memories. Yet without being able to do the ritual, or to even see if the mark was there he would have no quarentess if this really was his lord.

But it was the only explanation that made sense to him. Either way the only way to perhaps not die in this hole would be to get this boy to listen to him, which meant dropping the idiotic mask he used to annoy Kakuzu and the others.

"I must admit that I am surprised you actually planned this out so well," Hidan said giving the teen a smirk.

His response seemed to throw Shikamaru off a bit by how calm he spoke. Without giving the boy a chance he continued, "Out of curiosity, do you happen to have and odd birthmark on your body?"

Hidan smirked in triumph when the Shikamaru's eyes widened. It was too much to be a coincidence. Then that lighter caught fire. The boy looked ready to throw it and Hidan said the first thing that came to mind, "Jashin-sama! No, I'm sorry I didn't know!" He pleaded staring at Shikamaru, Jashin's eyes.

There was no doubt in his mind. He had spent years looking, yet he hadn't considered this boy even though he was the right age. Jashin paused a frown coming over his face. Hidan continued to plead.

"You… think I am this god of yours?" Jashin asked disbelief in his eyes.

Hidan nodded and quickly started explaining, "Seventeen years ago, my lord sensed a new war coming in the future, he wanted to be around in person to witness the chaos and destruction, so he decided to take mortal form. Only he would have no memories, either until he died, or I managed to find his mortal form and unlock his memories."

"You're delusional!" Jashin said denying what he had said.

Hidan desperately wished he could think of what to say for his lord to give him a chance. "Let me prove it to you!"

Jashin scoffed, "How would you do that?"

"I can do the ritual to restore your memories Jashin-sama, just let me free."

"This is all just a ruse to try and go free," Jashin said before flicking the lighter at him. Then there was pain like no other as he was blown up and his body spread in that pit.

"The birthmark! It should bear resemblance to my ritual! That's the proof!" Hidan shouted desperately, even though he was now just a head.

He saw a flicker of doubt in those eyes as one of his hands seemed to absentmindedly goto over his heart.

Hidan looked up at his god. He saw Jashin thinking, and Hidan knew there was nothing else he could do, nothing he could say at the moment. Either Jashin would bury him in the rock, or he would let him restore his memories.

* * *

**A/n: So like said this is open ended, if you wish to write a continuation, let me know. Otherwise feel free to pick your own ending, maybe one day I will write more of this and see where the idea goes, but as i have no real plans this is a one-shot. I got to much stuff to work on as is.**


End file.
